The Sweetest Waste of Time
by MaryFan1
Summary: Lou and Mary's casual relationship is thrown a curve ball when one of Mary's old loves comes back to town.
1. Chapter 1

The afternoon sun streamed in through the curtains hitting Mary's bare back as she lay tangled in the sheets with Lou beside her. It was a typical Saturday for them, spending the afternoon in bed. They had an agreement between them. It was only physical and they both preferred it that way. They didn't need each other for anything else. They were friends, who happened to sleep together once in a while. It started after they had both come off bad relationships and they agreed that a relationship was not what they wanted from each other. But they found they enjoyed the sex. Maybe because there were no strings attached, no talk of where it was going, how they felt. They could just fall together and give each other some measure of happiness. Both of their hearts had been broken far too deeply to handle anything else. Mary rolled over onto her back pulling the sheets up over her breasts. They had to go to Ted Baxter's birthday party later. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She felt a hand against her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lou asked sleepily

"I've got to go home and get ready for Ted's party." She explained wrapping a sheet around her and getting up to get her clothes

"Just the way I want to spend my Saturday night" He asked rolling on to his side watching her, "Why are you in such a hurry for a party for Ted?"

She dropped the sheet and stood there putting on her bra and underwear, "Because my date will be picking me up in a couple of hours." She said pulling her turtleneck on

"You're bringing a date to the party?" He asked, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"No one you know." she said quickly brushing through her hair

"New guy, huh?" He said watching as she stepped into her jeans, her legs long and lean, "Where'd you meet him?"

She sat on the side of the bed putting on her shoes, "I met him the other day when I was buying Ted's present. He's a ski instructor."

"A ski instructor?" He asked puzzled, "That doesn't seem like your type."

"Hmmm," She mumbled standing up, "So now you're an expert on my type?" She asked looking at herself in the mirror

"Well, I have known a lot of the guys you've gone out with," He paused, "Dan, Matt, Tom..."

She looked in her purse for her keys, "Alright, alright, let's not go down memory lane, please."

"All I'm saying is that I know they type of guy you usually go for and usually they have more between the ears than some ski instructor."

"You don't even know him." She told him

"No, but I sure know the type." He said, "Not much upstairs. That's never been your type."

"Well, maybe once he wouldn't have been but he's drop dead gorgeous and doesn't care about having deep meaningful conversations about anything." She pointed out, "I can't put myself through that anymore."

"Is this your first date with him?" He asked. He knew how battered and bruised her heart was but he wondered how long she could keep this up and where it would leave them

"No." She told him, "Why?"

"Just curious, so you're only going out with him because he's good looking and shallow?" He asked

She sat back down on the bed and looked at him, "Well, you're not the only one I can have a non-relationship with, you know."

"I thought we did have a relationship," Lou said, "We're friends aren't we?"

"You know what I mean." She said

He pulled her close to him, "Do you tell him the things you tell me?" He asked

"I don't tell most people the things I tell you." She admitted

"Hmmm," he mumbled, "Are you sleeping with him?"

She got up and headed toward the bedroom door then turned back and smiled, "See you at the party, Lou."

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Paul had dropped Mary off at her apartment and stayed for a drink then left. He wasn't a bad guy, just not the sharpest knife in the drawer. She liked not having to try so hard. They had superficial conversations, mostly about skiing. He was unbelievably good looking and she liked how it felt to be out with him and people stared. She felt nothing for him beyond a passing interest. She wanted it that way, less of a chance her heart would get broken again. She never thought she would come to a point like this but she had. After years of dating, she was tired, tired of trying, tired of the hope every time she met someone that they would be the one. There were two men she ever considered marrying, Bill, her boyfriend in Roseburg and Dan Whitfield, they almost did get married but he moved away to take a job and that was it. She thought she would never stop crying when he left. She wasn't about to put herself in that position again. She and Lou had their agreement and she had plenty of casual dates that she would make sure led nowhere. She was sitting by lamplight with a glass of wine when the phone rang startling her out of her reverie.

"Hello." She answered

"Hi." It was Lou, "I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine, why?" She asked

"Oh, you seemed kind of distracted at the party." He told her, "I mean your date was so captivating I figured you would have been hanging on his every word."

"Is that why you called, to critique my date?"

"No, I just wanted to check on you." He reiterated, "Friends do that you know."

"Ah, well, I appreciate the concern but I'm fine, just a little tired." She said, "I, uh, kind of wore myself out today." She quipped

He laughed, "Well, next time I'll be…less enthusiastic.

She smiled, "I'd be disappointed if you were," She told him, "Good night, Lou."

"Good Night."


	2. Chapter 2

_I took my love and I took it down. I climbed a mountain and I turned around and I saw my reflection in a snow covered hill. The landslide brought me down. Oh, Mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart rise above? Can I sail through the changing ocean tide? Can I handle the seasons of my life?-"Landslide" by Stevie Nicks_

Mary spent most of the day Sunday in bed. She felt like she was coming down with something. She cancelled plans to have lunch and go shopping with Georgette. For whatever reason, she wasn't emotionally up for chit chat. She made it in to work Monday feeling somewhat better.

"Good Morning, Murray." She said as she entered the newsroom and hung up her coat

"Morning, Mare." He greeted her, "Hey, I enjoyed meeting Paul the other night. He seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah, I guess so." She said sitting down at her desk and putting her purse in her drawer

"You don't sound like you like him very much?" Murray observed

She smiled, "No, I just haven't known him that long." She explained

Murray looked over at her, she seemed pale and tired, "You feel okay, Mare?"

"Yeah, just touch of a stomach bug I guess." She said

"Hi, guys." Ted Baxter said entering the newsroom

"Hi Ted." They responded in unison

"Say, Mare, thanks again for the gift. It's great." He told her pouring himself a cup of coffee, "So I was talking to that new guy of yours, fascinating fellow. Expert skier, huh?"

"Yes, Ted, he is." She informed him walking over to the filing cabinet

Ted muttered under his breath to Murray, "Must make for an interesting time between the old sheets."

"What was that, Ted?" Mary asked sitting back down

"Oh, nothing Mare." Ted said heading to his dressing room

"You heard him, didn't you?" Murray asked

"Yes and I choose to ignore it." Mary told him looking over at Lou's door, "Is he in?"

"Yeah." Murray said turning back to his typewriter

She got up and went over to his door and knocked, "Come in."

She walked in and closed the door behind her, "I just wanted to thank you for calling me the other night. I didn't mean to be short with you."

"It's alright." He assured her, "Are you sure you feel okay?" He also noticed how pale and tired she seemed

"I think so, just a bug or something." She said taking a seat across from him

"Do you want to go home and rest?" He asked

"No, I'll be fine, besides we need to go over the budget. You're supposed to meet with Ed today, aren't you?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. You wanna get some coffee and we can get started?" he asked

"Yeah." She walked over to the coffee pot in his office and poured a cup.

"So when are you seeing Paul again?" He asked

Mary pulled the chair around to sit beside him, "I don't think that's any of your business."

He knew part of their arrangement was not to ask too many questions about the people they went out with, "I was just asking, as a friend. He certainly is good looking."

"Uh huh." She responded, "Why don't we work on the budget?"

"Alright, alright." He agreed

They spent a couple of hours going over the budget without another word about the weekend or Paul. They had somehow become able to compartmentalize everything. At the office he was Mr. Grant, in the bedroom, he was Lou. It was easy, no stolen glances or sneaking around to steal a kiss. They were coworkers and friends until the weekend. They never spoke of their arrangement at the office or in between. She just showed up on Saturday, they had sex and sometimes she stayed for a while, other times she left fairly soon after. Sometimes they talked and other times they lay there in silence.

That night Mary took a hot bath and was reading a book when the phone rang.

"Hello." She answered

"Hi ya, Kid!" Rhoda's voice came through the line

A big smile crept across her face, "Rhoda! It's so good to hear your voice."

"Yours too, Mare." She told her, "How are ya?"

"Oh, fine, you know. Same old, same old." She tried to sound normal

"Are ya sure? You sound tired." Rhoda observed

"Yeah, I think I may have a stomach bug, that's all." She explained

"Oh, well I hope you feel better." Rhoda offered, "But I have the most wonderful news, Mare."

"Well, tell me all about it." Mary insisted

"I met someone," She explained, "Someone wonderful."

"Oh, Rhoda, that's terrific." Mary managed, "What's he like?"

"I just told you, wonderful." She quipped

Mary laughed slightly, "No, I mean, what's his name? What does he do?"

"His name is Joe and he owns a demolition company." She told her, "Mare, he's the most terrific guy I ever met. I've never been this happy."

"Well, you deserve it." Mary said, "I can't wait to meet him. Maybe I can come to New York sometime."

"Oh, that would be sensational. I know you'll love him." Rhoda assured her

"I'm sure I will." Mary told her

"So, what's new with you, Kid? How's everyone in the newsroom?" She asked

"Oh, fine, everyone's fine." Her voice took on that tone that always meant all was not fine. Lou called it her nails on a chalkboard voice

Rhoda knew that tone all too well, "Are you sure you're okay, Mare?" The last couple of times she had talked to Mary she sensed something different about her friend. She couldn't put her finger on it but something just didn't seem like Mary

"Rhoda, I'm fine, really. I'm just a little under the weather." She repeated

"Okay, well, I need to go but I promise not to go so long without talking next time." She told her

"Me, too." Mary agreed

As she hung up, tears began to fall. Rhoda had found someone, the girl who figured she'd be eternally single. If this guy was as great as she said, he could be the one. Suddenly the apartment echoed the lonely sound of silence. She turned out the light and headed to the bedroom. She turned down the covers and crawled in, curled up in a ball and wept.

**THE FOLLOWING SATURDAY**

The two of them lay there in silence. As he sometimes did, he held her in his arms. They didn't need or fool with foreplay or the cuddling afterwards that real couples often did, but occasionally he felt like holding her and she let him. She was much quieter than usual. She had been all week at work as well. He worried about what this was doing to her but she became defensive every time he brought it up. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it. As far as sex partners go, she was responsive and generous. But a part of him thought the real Mary Richards had gotten lost in all the pain she tried to mask and shield herself from experiencing again. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen that smile that always lit up the newsroom. He finally broke the silence.

"You wanna stay for pizza?" he asked

Her head rested on his chest, "Yeah, I'll stay."

"No date tonight?" He asked, "No Paul?"

She pulled away and looked at him, "I decided not to see him anymore."

"Really?" He wasn't really surprised

She smiled and settled back in his arms, "Yeah, I guess even someone who you're not having a relationship with should be able to talk about something besides skiing."

He laughed, "I told you."

"Alright, alright, you we're right." She admitted, "Happy?"

"No." he told her, "But I don't think you are either."

She sighed heavily, "Not this discussion again?" She complained, "Lou, I told you. I don't want to be psychoanalyzed."

"Well, too late." He told her, "I know you, Mary, and this isn't going to make you happy for very long."

She pulled away bringing the sheet up around her, "Why don't you let me decide that?"

"Because you are too wounded to see it." He explained, "You'll wake up one day and realize this isn't the life you want. The meaningless sex and casual dates with men you know you don't have any interest in."

Tears began to form in her eyes, "It may not be the life I want, but it's the one I have."

He pulled her into his arms again, "It doesn't have to be, you know."

"Do you want to stop?" She asked, "End our arrangement?"

"No, not necessarily." He said, "I enjoy being with you. I enjoy having sex with you. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You plan on hurting me?" She asked

"Of course not." He said emphatically, "But this whole thing will hurt you eventually, somehow. You're not that kind of woman."

"Like Charlene?" She asked

"Now whose psychoanalyzing?" He said irritated, "I don't want to talk about Charlene."

She sat up again,"You never want to talk about Charlene." Mary noted

"And you never talk about Brian." He countered

"You want me to talk about Brian?" She asked, "Alright, I'll talk about Brian. He tore my heart out when he broke up with me." She told him, "Anything else you want to know?"

"You don't have to get angry." He said

"Don't push me to talk about things I don't want to talk about." She said, "So it's your turn."

"I'll tell you the same thing." He said, "Don't push me."

She sighed and settled in his arms again, "Alright, let's call a truce then," She suggested

"Okay, truce." He agreed

"And I don't want to end our arrangement, I'm a big girl." She said, "Did I tell you I talked to Rhoda?" She asked hoping to change the subject

"No, how is she?" He went along and didn't press the issue anymore

"She's met someone." Mary told him, "She's in love, I think."

"So that's why you've been so quiet." He understood now

"I guess." She admitted, "Even she has someone now."

He pulled her closer and they spent a good long time not saying anymore. They ordered a pizza and ate it in bed and watched a movie. Then she went home.


	3. Chapter 3

They were at Mary's apartment this time but the routine was the same. He showed up, they had sex, talked for a while and now they had fallen asleep as the afternoon sun once again filtered in. The only sound was their breathing, almost in rhythm with each other. Neither of them had anywhere to go later so they were in no hurry. The shrill ringing of the phone ripped harshly through the silence. Mary slowly awakened and reached for the phone on the nightstand.

"Hello." She said the grogginess evident in her voice, "Who?" She asked, "Oh my god, Dan…" Lou had awoken and was listening to the conversation, "You're here in Minneapolis? For how long?. Yes I would love to see you…alright, tomorrow would be fine…me too…good bye, Dan." She hung up and turned to Lou, "That was Dan Whitfield."

Lou sat up fully in the bed, "Dan? What did he want?"

"He's in town and wants to see me tomorrow." She explained, "He's moving back here, Lou."

"How do you feel about that?" He asked

"I…I don't know. When he left I was so hurt and that's what led me to start seeing Brian." She told him even though he basically knew that already, "I can't go through that again."

"Well, he's moving back here. " Lou said, "That should mean something."

"Yes, but what?" She wondered aloud

"You'll find out when you see him. I imagine he wants to marry you."

Mary laughed, "Marry me?"

"He wanted to before didn't he?" Lou asked

"Yes, he wanted to get married, I just wasn't sure it was me he wanted to marry or if he was in love with idea of marriage. We might have found that out if he hadn't left."

"Well, you can find that out now." He told her

"Oh no, I'm not going through that." She said emphatically, "I'll see him once but that's it."

"Why?"

"Because I could fall in love with him again and I can't risk that." She told him, "I can't let my heart get broken again."

"It doesn't have to get broken, Mary." He assured her, "He may want to give you everything you say you want."

"And what is that? Marriage, family?" She asked, "That door is closed, Lou."

"Damn it, you don't know that." He said, "You've been running around the last few months doing everything you can not to feel anything. You know you can't keep doing that. You can't cut yourself off from emotion, from loving someone."

"And you haven't been doing the same thing?" She reminded him, "I haven't been alone in this, you know."

"Men are different and the Mary Richards I know wouldn't be doing this." He said sadly

She looked at him, her once expressive brown eyes had become dull and lifeless, almost vacant, "That Mary Richards is gone."

He pulled her into his arms, "No she's not. She's in there, just hurting right now. I know that same girl who came into my newsroom and changed everything with just a smile is still there."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked resting her head on his chest

"Because, above everything else, I know your heart." He explained, "It may be wounded but it's still there."

"It's too wounded to care anymore." She said pulling away from him

**SUNDAY NIGHT**

Mary nervously waited for Dan to arrive at her apartment. As hard as she tried she couldn't stop herself from feeling excited, hopeful, all the things she had spent months trying to avoid. She knew that just because Dan wanted to see her that didn't mean he wanted to resume a relationship, much less get married. She didn't want to care. She didn't want to think about the possibility of loving him but it seemed to be all she could think about and she hated herself for it. It looked like all the rules were going to be broken. There was knock on the door making her jump. She opened it to find Dan on the other side.

"Dan." She breathed out

"God, Mary, you look incredible." He said coming into the apartment

She smiled, "So do you."

They had a wonderful dinner and came back to Mary's apartment for drinks. It was like no time had passed at all. They talked as they always had and she found him looking at her like no one had looked at her in a long time. They sat on the couch, his arm around her.

"So, Mary, you haven't told me," He began, "Are you seeing anyone?"

She pulled away a little and looked at him, "No, I'm not."

"Good." He said, "Then I can do this." He leaned in and kissed her long and deep

"Dan…I...I…Damn." She stammered when their lips parted

"I thought that was a pretty good kiss." He quipped

"Oh, it was." She agreed, "But what are we doing here?"

"Kissing?" He asked

She laughed a little, "No, I mean, what do you want? You've moved back here and you wanted to see me but I need to know where this is going."

"Mary, I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left. I wanted to marry you before and I want to marry you now." He explained, "You're one of the main reasons I wanted to come back here when I heard about the job opening."

"You took a big chance. What if I were married?"

"Well, I looked you up in the phone book before I even got here. I assumed since you were still listed as Mary Richards, you were single. Besides, I do have family nearby too. I said ONE of the reasons and you haven't answered my question."

"What question?" She asked

"Will you marry me?" He asked

"Oh, Dan." She managed, "Can you give me some time? Please?"

"Alright, but I do love you Mary Richards," He told her, "I always have."

Something in her broke and tears came forth like a dam had broken. He took her in his arms, "Hey, what's with the tears?" He asked stroking her hair

"Dan, I'm not the same person I was when you left." She explained through her tears, "There are things I have done I can't tell you about because if you knew you wouldn't want to marry me."

He found himself laughing a little even though he knew she was serious, "Now, what could you have done that would make me not want to marry you?"

She pulled away and looked at him, mascara running down her face, "Maybe I will tell you one day but I can't now. Please understand."

He wiped her eyes, "Mary, there is nothing you could do that would change how I feel about you, nothing."

She smiled, "I don't deserve you."

"Let me be the judge of that." He leaned in and kissed her again and everything exploded. They found themselves groping and fondling, and heading for the bedroom. Before they knew it, her dress and his shirt and pants were in a heap on the floor. They made love with such ferocity it nearly left them both breathless. The hunger frightened her and as they fell asleep the tears began to fall. How could she ever tell him what she had become? The woman he thought he loved no longer existed.

The morning came and Mary sat up in bed with a start. She looked at the clock, 8:45. She was going to be late for work. She looked over at Dan who as peacefully sleeping. She jumped in the shower and got dressed as quietly as she could then had a quick bowl of cereal. She was in the kitchen when Dan came in wearing his clothes from the night before. She was sitting at the bar and he came up behind putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Good Morning." He said kissing the top of her head

She smiled, "Good morning yourself." She said, "I'm sorry but I have to get going or I'll be really late." She got up and put her cereal bowl in the sink

"That's okay. I have some meetings today too. Why don't we have dinner tonight?" He took her in his arms

"Alright." She agreed, "Why don't you come by the newsroom about seven?"

"I'll be there." He assured her kissing her gently on the lips

She pulled away and grabbed the milk to put it back in the fridge. When she did she noticed the calendar on the fridge and thought for a second, "Dan, what's the date today?"

"The twenty-second, why?" He asked

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure I hadn't forgotten my Aunt Flo's birthday and it's not until next week." She explained, "Well, I gotta run." She came over to him, "If you want to shower go ahead. There's a key under the mat so lock up when you leave." She kissed him and headed out the door

On the way to work her mind was spinning. She couldn't be, she just couldn't be pregnant. But there it was in black and white, two weeks late. _Dear God, what am I going to do?_ She thought as she pulled into the garage at WJM.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Mary composed herself and walked into the newsroom and hung up her coat. She had to talk to Lou, at least about the state of their arrangement. She knew the rule was that they didn't talk about it at work but she needed to clear the air. But she wouldn't tell him she thought she might be pregnant until they could have some more privacy.

"Morning, Murray." She said feigning cheerfulness

"Hi, Mare." He said, "How was your weekend?"

"Oh, it was okay, how about yours?" She asked going through the mail on her desk

"Fine." He responded as he looked over his copy

She got up and walked over to the coffee pot, "Is Mr. Grant in yet?"

"Yeah, I guess he's been here for a while."

She poured a cup of coffee and walked over to his door and knocked, "Come in." He mumbled

She walked in and shut the door behind her, "Hi, can I talk to you?"

He looked up from his papers and could tell this was important, "Sure, what's going on?"

"Well, I know we're not supposed to talk about our arrangement here but I saw Dan last night." She began, "And you were right. He wants to marry me."

"So do I say congratulations?" He couldn't read her

"I didn't give him an answer yet." She explained, "But I think we need to put our arrangement on hold until I have time to think about what I want to do."

"Okay, I understand." He said slowly

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked

Lou smiled, "I'm fine with it." He assured her, "You have a lot to figure out. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I just feel a little overwhelmed right now." She told him, "I didn't expect him to broach the subject so soon."

"Well, you two dated for quite some time and talked about it before." He reminded her, "He's just probably picking up where you left off."

Mary thought for a moment, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean it's not like we don't know each other pretty well."

"So what happened to only seeing him once?" He remembered their conversation

"I really don't want to talk about it now." She explained getting up to leave, "For now I think it's best if we try to go back to the way things were before."

"If that's what you want." He agreed

"Yes, that's what I want." She affirmed, "Thank you, Mr. Grant." She said to underscore the point

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Mary was in the film room when Dan came by to take her to dinner. She hadn't mentioned to anyone but Lou that he was here so Murray was quite surprised when he walked in the door.

"Dan?" Murray asked, "Dan Whitfield?"

"Hi, Murray." He extended his hand, "How are you? Is Mary around?"

"Yeah, she's in the film room. Boy will she be surprised to see you." Murray said

"Well, she shouldn't be. We made plans." Dan informed him

"Oh, I didn't know you were in town." Murray told him. He thought it was odd that Mary wouldn't mention something like this

"I just got in Saturday." Dan said

Mary walked out of the film room, "Murray here's the film of that crash…Hi, Dan."

"Hi, Mary." Dan said smiling

"You're a little early, I can't leave quite yet." She told him, "I uh…I have to get his film to the studio. I'll be right back."

"Alright." He said, "So Murray, how are things with you?"

"Oh, you know, it's always gratifying writing copy for the Marcello Mastriani of Minneapolis news casting."

Lou came out of his office, "Dan," He said walking over to him and extending his hand, "How are you?"

"I'm better now that I'm back in Minneapolis." Dan told him

"Yeah, Mary has that effect on people." Lou said

Mary came back into the newsroom, "Well, we can leave in about fifteen minutes, if you don't mind waiting."

"Mary, go ahead and go. It's alright." Lou told her

"Are you sure, Mr. Grant?" She asked

"Yeah, go on. We'll be here." Lou assured her

"Alright," She turned to Dan, "Then, let's go."

"Great." He said helping her on with her coat, "I thought we could go to Emilio's."

They headed out the door leaving Murray and Lou, "I didn't know he was back in town. I'm a little surprised Mary is going out with him after how upset she was when he left." Murray observed

"Mary's a big girl and doesn't need us interfering in her social life." Lou said then headed back into his office

**EMILIO'S**

Dan poured some more wine for them. They'd had a wonderful dinner and Mary felt her old self coming back but the nagging thought of a baby was never far from her mind.

"I hate to ruin this wonderful evening with bad news." Dan began, "But I have to leave on the red eye for Chicago tonight to tie up some loose ends."

Disappointment clouded her eyes, "How long will you be gone?"

"Just a few days." He said taking a sip of wine, "Then when I get back we can talk."

"Talk?" She asked, "What about?"

He reached across the table and took her hand in his, "About us." He said, "I thought if I was gone for a few days it might give you some time to think about my proposal."

"Oh, Dan. I don't know." She said, "I can't guarantee you answer when you get back."

"I know and that's okay." He told her, "I know my coming back was a surprise but my feelings for you have never changed."

She smiled, "I'll miss you, you know." She told him, "How about I drop you off at the airport?"

"Alright."

**LOU'S APARTMENT**

After dropping Dan off at the airport Mary decided this was as good a time as any to talk to Lou. She knocked on the door and waited for what seemed an eternity for him to answer. He opened the door surprised to find her there.

"Hi." She said, "I'm sorry to come by like this but we need to talk."

He could tell something was wrong, "No, it's okay, I'm alone. Come on in."

He opened the door and she stepped inside, "Thanks. I just dropped Dan off at the airport."

"Airport?" He questioned

"Yeah, he had to fly back to Chicago for a couple of days." She sat on the sofa

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked sitting next to her

She took a deep breath, "I'm afraid our little arrangement may blow up in our faces."

"What are you talking about? That's over, I mean for now at least."

"Maybe not." She said, "I'm…I'm late." She managed

"Late?" He still didn't get it

"Yeah, late, you know as in the rabbit died." She quipped

It finally sunk in, "Oh my god. Are you sure?"

"Well, no, I haven't even seen the doctor. I just realized it this morning. I'm two weeks late. I have an appointment day after tomorrow. I would like to take a few days off, if that's okay. Just so I can try and deal with this."

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked

"No, that's sweet but all they will do is draw blood or have me pee in a cup and they'll call with the results. I'd rather be home for them to call than at the office."

"Sure, if you want I'll wait with you. I mean I'll come over and be with you if they give you an idea when they will call."

She smiled, "Thanks. I…I can't believe this." She said, "I may have a chance at real happiness. How can I tell Dan that I'm having my boss's baby? How can I tell him what we've been doing?"

He put his arm around her, "We'll figure it out. Let's not worry too much until we get the results, okay?"

She exhaled heavily, "Okay."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Mary paced nervously back and forth in her apartment. Lou was on his way over. The doctor said she should be getting the results today. She couldn't believe this was happening. She never expected the birth control pills she had taken for years to fail her. Dan was due back later that evening and she had told him she would pick him up at the airport. She knew he wanted an answer to his proposal but how could she tell him she was pregnant with her boss's baby? He would probably never want to see her again and she wouldn't blame him. She felt she had reached a point of no return, baby or no baby. Something inside her had changed, probably for good. It wasn't the sex with Lou. It was something in her heart. She had always been a caring, loving, emotionally open person but a little of that died when Brian left her. She felt some of the old Mary Richards returning with the appearance of Dan back in her life but she didn't know if she would ever be quite the same. She just hoped Dan wouldn't turn away from her once he saw her for who she was now. He was expecting the same girl he left two years ago. A knock on the door put a stop to her pacing. She opened it and Lou was on the other side.

"Hi," She said

He stepped inside, "Any word yet?"

"No, not yet." She told him, "You want anything? Did you eat breakfast?"

"No, didn't but I'm too nervous to eat." He admitted sitting on the sofa

"Yeah me too." She said sitting next to him, "So, what are you feeling? I mean if there is a baby?"

He exhaled heavily, "I don't know." He said honestly, "I mean if there is a baby, I'll take responsibility but…" he trailed off

"I know." She told him, "We don't love each other, not like that."

He looked at her, "No, but I would never walk out on my child."

"I know you wouldn't. You're too decent to do anything like that." She smiled slightly

He took her hand, "What about you? What are you feeling?"

"Well, a whole mix of things, you know." She admitted, "I have always wanted a child but not like this."

He nodded, "What about Dan?" he asked, "If you're not pregnant will you marry him?"

"Yes, I think I will." She said, "He's offering me everything I ever wanted. He loves me more than anything…and I love him."

"And you want to have his children?" He asked

"Yes, I want it all, marriage, babies, growing old together."

"That's what you deserve, Mary Richards." He told her, "I've been waiting for you to realize it."

She smiled again, "What about you? What does Lou Grant want?"

"Oh I don't know. I've had marriage and babies. It didn't turn out so well." He said with a hint of bitterness, "Maybe just someone to spend time with, laugh with."

"Then why don't you call Charlene?" She asked

"Mary, she left me. Why would I call her?" He asked thinking Mary had lost her mind

"You never know." She told him, "I didn't think Dan would be in my life again. It wouldn't hurt to try."

"Yeah, all she could say is get lost." He said sarcastically

"She might say she misses you too."

He sudden realized the old Mary Richards was back. Only she would be such a hopeless romantic, "Welcome back, Mary."

Mary was about to respond when the phone rang. Mary got up and hesitantly answered it, "Hello?... yes doctor…oh, thank you" She said with relief in her voice, "No, I'm fine, just fine…okay, bye."

"Well?" Lou asked crossing the room to where she stood

"I'm not pregnant." She said. It felt like a weight had been lifted

Lou also breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

"You know, you were sweet to be here with me." She told him, "You really would have stepped up if I had been pregnant, wouldn't you?"

"Of course." He assured her, "But you agree it really would have been a disaster."

"Oh boy, would it ever." She agreed, "How could we have told people? I probably would have lost Dan for good."

"Are you going to tell him any of this?" He asked

"I don't know." She answered honestly, "It doesn't seem to matter now. But, you know me, I would probably feel guilty if I didn't."

"Well, if you're okay, I guess I should go. Are you going to come in today, since everything is okay?"

"Um, yeah." She said, "I'll change and see you at the station in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay." He said heading to the door, "Goodbye, Mary."

She smiled, "Goodbye, Mr. Grant."

She went into work feeling lighter and freer than she had in a long time. She couldn't wait to see Dan and tell him she would marry him. She pulled in at the airport and saw him waiting by the arriving flights, luggage in hand. She got out of her car and opened the trunk. He rushed to her and pulled her in his arms, kissing her long and deep. She pulled back and smiled.

"God, have I missed you." He said looking her over

"Not as much as I have missed you." She told him, "I have a surprise for you."

"Hmmm, I love surprises." He said not letting her out of his arms, "What is it?"

"Yes." She said

"What?" He asked

"My answer is yes. I will marry you, Dan Whitfield."

He kissed her again standing by her car as other cars honked to try and get around them but they didn't care.

**SATURDAY**

The morning light woke them both. It was a familiar scene but something was very different. It wasn't Lou beside her. She was with someone who loved her and whom she loved. She stirred awake and moved closer to him, laying her head on his chest. He put his arms around her and rubbed her back. She traced circles in his chest hair with her left hand, which displayed a sparkling diamond ring.

"Good morning." He said kissing the top of her head

"Hmmm, good morning." She said sleepily, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I really worked up and appetite last night." He joked

She pulled away bringing the sheet with her, "How about I make us some omelets?"

He kissed her neck, "Sounds wonderful."

She smiled but she knew there was something she needed to do first, "Dan, before I make breakfast, we need to talk."

The seriousness in her tone didn't escape him, "What is it?"

She leaned back against her pillow, "I need to be honest with you about some things." She began, "I'm really not totally the same person I was a couple of years ago."

"People change, that's just life." He said

"No, I don't mean like everyone changes. Some things happened and they changed a part of me, probably for good."

"What do you mean?" He took her in his arms again

She felt such comfort when he held her, "Dan, after you left for Chicago, I was so hurt and upset." She explained, "I told myself I wouldn't let myself get hurt again."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Mary." He told her, "I never should have left."

"I know you didn't but after that, against my better judgment I started dating someone." She explained,  
>"His name was Brian and I thought he loved me and that we would get married."<p>

"Well, lucky for me that didn't work out." He quipped

She laughed a little, "He left me. He told me he just realized one day that he didn't love me anymore, that maybe he never really did."

"I'm sorry he hurt you." He said honestly, "If I hadn't left, it wouldn't have happened."

"That's not important now." She said, "But after he left, I went into something of a tailspin. I starting dating a lot of men, men I wouldn't normally date."

"How many guys are we talking?" He asked wondering where this was leading

"Quite a few but it was just one or two dates with each of them." She answered, "But I was purposely going out with men I had no interest in so I wouldn't get hurt."

"Ah, I see, you built up some kind of defense because you were hurt." He concluded, "A lot of people do that Mary."

"There's more to it, Dan." She said, "While I was doing that, I was also carrying on a sexual relationship with someone."

"I don't understand." He said

"I was having a purely sexual relationship with someone. We would get together on the weekends and have sex."

This truly surprised him, "Why did you do that?" He was asking out of concern, not condemnation

"It was with someone I know very well. It was safe and we enjoyed it." She explained, "But there was nothing else between us."

"Someone you know well?" repeated, "Do I know him?"

She pulled away and looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to understand what she was about to tell him, "I slept with my boss, Dan."

"Lou Grant?" He asked completely stunned

"Yes, for a while." She said, "Then when you came back we stopped."

"You were doing this as recently as a week ago?" He asked

She had to tell him everything, "Yes, in fact when you called to tell me you were back, he was here."

"Oh, my god." He said, "Mary, of all the things you could have told me, I would never have imagined this."

"I know." She said looking down, "I know I took a huge risk telling you all of this and I understand if you want to reconsider marrying me."

"Hey." He said taking his finger and lifting her chin so their eyes met, "I didn't say that."

"You mean, you still want to marry me?"

"Look, it certainly stunned me, but does it really matter what you did before I came back?" He asked, "You said you quit this …this thing and it's not like you cheated on me. Let's just put it behind us."

"No, I guess it doesn't matter." She said, "I love you Dan. I love you so much it scares me."

He pulled her in his arms again, "You don't ever have to be scared with me."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

The affair was small an intimate, just a few friends and family. Mary and Dan said their I Dos and were mingling with the guests until they had to leave for the airport to go on their honeymoon in the Caribbean. Dan was talking to his brother and Mary was talking to Rhoda, who had flown in with her new husband Joe from New York, and Murray's wife Marie. She spotted Lou and excused herself to go speak to him.

"Hi." She said as she approached him

"So, how does it feel to be Mary Whitfield?" He asked

She smiled, "Good, really good."

"You are happy, aren't you Mary?" He asked. He probably knew better than anyone how unhappy she had been for so long

"Very happy." She assured him, "I almost lost myself and if you hadn't been there I probably would have gone over a cliff."

"Did you tell him?" he asked

"Yes, I told him." She admitted, "Not that I thought I was pregnant but the rest of it, yes."

"I guess I should be grateful he's an understanding guy." Lou said, "Anyone else might have wanted to beat me up."

"He understood what happened. But I supposed some men wouldn't have." She spotted him across the room and smiled

Lou took her hands in his, "You make sure he takes care of you." He instructed her, "Or he'll have to answer to me."

Mary laughed, "I think you'll have to get in line behind my father."

"Well, just as long as he knows he better treat you right."

"He knows and he does." She assured him, "He gave me my heart back."

"So, the Caribbean, huh?" he asked, "Just do me a favor."

"What's that?" She asked

"Don't come back pregnant from your honeymoon, okay?" He asked, "I can't lose one of the best producers I've ever worked with."

"Baby or no baby, I'm not going anywhere." She assured him

Dan approached them, "Sweetheart, it's time to go."

"Alright." She turned to Lou, "Well, I guess I'll see you in ten days." She kissed him on the cheek, "I think someone is waiting for you, too." She saw Charlene on the other side of the room talking to some of the other guests

"Yeah, I better not keep her waiting." He said then headed across the room

Mary and Dan said their goodbyes to everyone and went off on their honeymoon.

**SIX MONTHS LATER-WJM NEWSROOM**

It was typical Monday in the WJM Newsroom. Ted was in a snit about the towels in his dressing room, Lou had a hangover and Murray and Mary were working steadily making idle chit chat when Ted walked into the newsroom

"Is Lou in?" He asked, "I need to see him now."

"Uh, Ted, you know it's Monday, he's got a terrible hangover. He and Charlene were out late last night." Mary told him

"I'll just wait." Ted knew not to ask Lou anything when he was like that

"Oh no, Ted, go ahead, what's the worst that could happen?" Murray joked

"Hey, Mare, why don't you ask him for me?" Ted suggested

"Ask him what?" Mary wondered

"If I can have cloth towels in my dressing room." He explained

"Oh no, I am not going in there to ask him that." She said emphatically

"Come on, Mare, you know Lou won't yell at a pregnant woman." He said

"Ted, you would really send Mary into the lion's den for towels?" Murray asked

He looked at Murray and then turned back to Mary, "Please." He begged

Mary stood up and stretched her back, "Ted, I have to go in there and talk to him about some very important business matters, which don't include towels for your dressing room."

"Alright, alright." He said and walked back toward the studio

Mary turned to Murray, "Hey, Mur, do you really think Mr. Grant won't yell at a pregnant woman?"

"I don't know Mare," He said, "Only one way to find out." He pointed toward the door

Mary looked down at her rounded abdomen and sighed, "Let's go, little one." She mumbled walking over to his office door and knocked

"Come in." He mumbled

She entered his office and closed the door behind her, "How are you feeling?"

"Like road kill." He said rubbing his temples

"Well, I know this isn't an ideal time but we have got to go over the budget." She gently told him taking a seat across from him

"Mary, I'm still seeing double." He said, "I can't look at the budget now."

"Well what are you going to tell Ed Schroeder? He will be calling down here if you don't get it to him." She reminded him

"Let's talk about something else, please." He begged

"Alright, we also need to start talking about what to do while I'm on maternity leave." She pointed out

"You just had to go and get pregnant on your honeymoon." He complained, "I told you not to."

Mary smiled, "Well, I guess someone didn't get the memo." She patted her belly

"Don't be cute, Mary." He said, "There's only one thing I hate worse than spunk and that's cute."

THE END


End file.
